


Bad Day

by ad_dictive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also where can I buy a Josh, just read it if you want to smile, kinda angsty in the beginning, not sure I would call it angst tho, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictive/pseuds/ad_dictive
Summary: Maya has a really bad day and Josh cheers her up and makes her smile.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Bad Day

"Aw Peaches, I'm sorry about your day. Maybe you should tell Uncle Josh, he'll help." Riley said from the other end of the laptop screen. Maya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and gave Riley a look. 

"You are dating and I'm sure he would want to know when you're having a bad day. So pack your bags and walk over to Josh's or I will call him and he'll come there." Riley blackmailed. Maya cursed and rolled off her bed and onto the floor, landing on her feet, and shutting the laptop down with wave goodbye to her best friend. 

Maya shoved some clothes and bare essentials into a bag and threw it over her shoulder before walking out the room and into the common area in the dorms. Riley and Maya shared a dorm room with two other girls, who Maya did not get along with. 

"Where are you going?" Maria asked with her arms folded over her chest like a scolding mother, Maya tried to walk past her but she grabbed her arm and forced Maya to stop. Maya rolled her eyes and spun around. 

"Well, I'm not going to stay here tonight that's for sure." Maya said coldly. Maria raised her eyebrows but let Maya's arm go, Maya pulled away from her and walked out of the room not before flipping off Jess, her other roommate. 

Maya stormed down the stairs and shoved the doors to the dorm building open. She opened her phone to text Josh that she was coming over, but her phone shut off and refused to turn on when she pressed the on button. After a while it just showed the no battery signal. 

"Well of course." Maya dropped her phone into her bag and started walking to Josh's apartment, which was about a ten minute walk from NYU. She walked down the sidewalk with her arms swinging side to side in a huff. 

She looked up when she felt a droplet and groaned when she saw the thick grey clouds that littered the sky. Maya rolled her eyes and picked up her pace when the few droplets became full fledged buckets that poured onto her skin and soaked through her clothes. 

"Shit." Maya started running to the apartment as hail started to fall from the sky, she held her hands above her head as she ran. She bolted up the stairs to the apartment block and threw the door open. 

"Evening, Ms Hunter." the lady under the covers said, she was always there and Maya usually loved to sit and chat with the older woman but she needed to be with Josh, so Maya just gave her a tight smile and walked up the stairs. 

Maya stalked up the stairs and opened the door the right floor. She walked into the hallway and groaned in relief when she reached the right one. She dug for her key, that Josh had given her a while back, and shoved it into the key hole and pushed the door open. 

"Jesus, Maya. What the hell happened to you?" Andy asked as he was throwing on a coat, Maya opened her mouth but before she could get anything out Andrew turned around and called into the apartment. "Hang on, hey Matthews. Your girlfriend is here." 

Maya nodded gratefully at him and stepped aside so he could walk past. Andy smiled and picked up an umbrella and walked past her, not before kissing her on the cheek as he walked past her. Maya watched as he went out of sight and sighed. 

"Oh my, Maya." Josh said as he walked around the corner. Maya gave him a watery smile before Josh pulled her into the apartment and closed the door behind her. He carefully took the bag off her back and placed it down on the floor. 

Maya watched from her spot as he placed the bag down and came up to where she stood, sopping wet from the rain and probably bruised from the hail. He carefully put a hand on her cheek, lovingly, and Maya let her tears fall. 

"Hey, come here." Josh whispered as he pulled her into his chest. Maya let him guide her into her safe space and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest, trying to get the tears to stop falling. 

"Shhh, Maya you can cry." Josh whispered into her hair, Maya felt her stomach twist and a loud sob fall from her lips. She gasped as she tried to get her breathing under control. She pushed her face into his chest as the rest of her sobs left her body breathless. 

Maya felt the arms loosen from around her back as her sobs softened and her breathing became more stable and in control. She reached her hand up and wiped her face with the back of it as Josh slowly pushed her away from him. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Maya said with a horse voice, Josh huffed lovingly and rested a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes softly and leaned into the comfort he was offering, she let out a light chuckle as she felt him kiss her eyelids. 

"C'mon. Lets go get you cleaned up." Josh whispered as he brought his other hand up to her face and cup her cheeks before giving her a feather light kiss on her lips. His lips barely brushed hers before he pulled away and grabbed her hand. 

He pulled them down the hallway and into the bathroom in the middle of his and Andy's bedrooms. Josh carefully sat her down on the toilet seat and reached over to turn the bath on, he then stood up and left the bathroom. 

Maya watched as he left the room before turning around and watching the water flow from the tap. She kept her eyes trained on the water and didn't hear when Josh came back into the room, with fluffy towels in hand and a big shirt and pair of sweatpants in his other hand. 

He reached over and turned the tap off when it reached the right height, once the water stopped flowing, he turned around and bent down onto his knees in front of her and grabbed her hand in each of his. 

"I'll be outside if you need me." Josh said, before standing up and pressing his lips to her hair. He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, giving her some privacy. She carefully got out of her soaked clothes and stepped into the bubbled water. 

Maya lent back against the edge of the bath tub and rested her arms on either side of it. She closed her eyes and let out a big sigh of content, she breathed in the smell of the vanilla smell of the bubble bath. 

She kept her eyes closed and felt the tension slowly creep out of her body. She let out deep, shaky breaths as she felt the warm water still and warm up her cold body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the bathroom. 

"Josh..." Maya whined from the bathtub, she pushed herself higher against the tub so she could see the door easier. True to his word, Josh pushed the door open and poked his head through. 

"Can you please tie my hair up." Maya asked, he shot her a small smile before pushing the door open and walking inside. He grabbed one of her hair bands from the table and walked over to the bath, always keeping his eyes on her head respectful of her body. 

He sat down on the edge of the tub and leaned forward and grabbed her semi-dry curls in his hands and gently pulled them back into a loose knot on the top of her head. Once he was done, he let his hand fall from her head and onto her shoulders, giving them a light massage. 

"Stay, please." Maya whispered and watched as a softer look crossed his face and he nodded before adjusting his legs on the floor. Once he was settled, he started running his fingers up and down her arm. 

Maya gave a pleased sound before closing her eyes and sunk lower into the water, knowing that if she went too low Josh would stop her. She felt the rest of the tension leave her body as Josh kept running his fingers down her arm. 

They stayed like that until the bath water got too cold for Maya's liking and her fingers felt like prunes. Josh stood up from his spot on the floor and grabbed the towel from the basin and set it on the edge of the tub. 

"I'll go make hot chocolate." Josh said as he left the bathroom, and Maya knew that she had made the best decision to be with him. Maya felt a smile cross her face and she didn't try stop it because hope wasn't always for suckers. 

She stepped out of the bath and grabbed the fluffy towel, she wrapped it around her body before grabbing the clothes he left for her. She quickly dried herself off and slipped into the worn out clothes. 

She left the bathroom a few seconds later, not bothering with her normal routine because she was way too tired. She walked into the small kitchen and saw her boyfriend standing by the counter just about to turn around with mugs in his hands. 

She lent on the door frame and watched as he turned around and big smile cross his face. He moved past her and motioned his head to tell her to follow him, Maya chuckled and pushed herself off the door frame and followed him to the bedroom. 

He set the mugs down and climbed into the bed and patted the space next to him with a goofy grin on his face. Maya giggled and climbed into bed next to him and kissed his cheek lightly. 

"What was that for?" Josh asked softly, grabbing her small hand in his big ones. 

"For being the best boyfriend ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Another post down! Or up I guess XD  
> I have not edited this at all because I'm tried as hell and should probably go to sleep. 
> 
> I think I will get to updating my other two stories later this weekend, yay. Also I love reading your comments, you can even write puns (if you want) 
> 
> Love you all


End file.
